Delictum
by Sharem
Summary: A new group of robots from Cybertron appear on Earth after RotF. However, why is Barricade among this new group? Where do his loyalties now lie if not with the Decepticons? And how does Sam Witwicky fit into all of this? Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers in any way, shape or form. Hasbro does…I think…

**AN**: Well…here I am with a new story and another plot bunny wanting to get out of the hole that I call my mind. Anyway, I love Transformers and remember watching the original G1 series back in the 1980s. However, doesn't mean that I know everything about the series and yes, I do have my favorites. Anyway, this story will take place in the movie-verse since it is the freshest in my mind. There will be original Cybertronian characters that I hope will be to the readers' liking because I like them…XD

**Summary**: A new group of robots from Cybertron appear on Earth after RotF. However, why is Barricade among this new group? Where do his loyalties now lie if not with the Decepticons? And how does Sam Witwicky fit into all of this? The answers to such questions will bring one of the greatest evils into the very clutches of the Fallen's apprentice…No set pairings

**Delictum = **Latin for transgression

.:talk:. – talking with their internal processors

_**speaking in Cybertronian**_

'_internal thoughts'  
_

* * *

**Delictum**

**Prologue**

_4 months after Mission City, 2007_

He was in pain. He knew that being as badly injured as he was, the mech knew that he probably was very lucky that he didn't either go into stasis lock or permanently off-lined. But after getting a major beating from Starscream, the mech tried to get himself to an out of the way area that did not have any humans around.

Damn did he wish that the pain would just leave! He mentally cursed that damned cowardly Decepticon for the damage to his alt form. He couldn't even transform back into his robot form because of Starscream. He HATED the fact that he had been stuck in a very damaged Saleen in a car lot that was adjacent to an abandoned factory for the past few months.

'_Slag…I'd almost wish the those fragging Autobots would show up…put me out of my misery_,' Barricade thought to himself as the sun began its ascent into the partially cloudy sky.

.:_Are you in need of repair_?:.

The Decepticon would have jumped at the voice if he was in a physical condition to do so as the strange voice was transmitted to his internal sensors. Out loud, he spoke in Cybertronian.

_**Of course I don't. It's quite obvious that I'm lounging in this Pit-forsaken rock for fun**_, Barricade answered sarcastically. _**You must be an Autobot to state something that is very apparent. Come out and show yourself, Autobot, it's not like I am in a position to blast you.**_

With the roar of an engine, a blue motorcycle came into view, a nondescript female human riding it. The 'human' shimmered for a moment before disappearing as the Cybertronian approached Barricade.

_**This one sees that you are unable to do much, Decepticon**_, the motorcycle replied in a monotone. _**This one has been following your signal since the incident in the human urban area known as Mission City. This one believes that your fellow Decepticon left you to die before he fled this planet. It was difficult to track you to this location due to the cellular phone transmissions the humans use to communicate.**_

Barricade snorted and would have rolled his optics if he was able to. He spotted the Autobot symbol on the front of the handlebars and audibly sighed when he realized that this one was a femme. _**What do you want?**_ he asked, being suspicious of the strange femme. _**What do those Autobots want from me?**_

The femme's engines revved for a moment, as if she was annoyed with the mech. _**This one may have the Autobot symbol on her chassis, but this one does not consider herself an Autobot. This one's companions, as this one, consider themselves neutral in the war between the Autobots and Decepticons.**_

That startled the Decepticon for a moment before the wheels started to turn in his mind. There was one neutral group that he knew of but didn't think that this Autobot femme could be a part of. He realized that it was possible that her group may be wanting to recruit him.

A chuckle came from the motorcycle. _**This one believes that she knows what you are thinking, Decepticon. And the answer is yes, we do wish to recruit you to our cause. Our leader wishes to know of the current state of Decepticon affairs. The leader believes that you would be more willing to join us than the Autobots. And this one agrees with the leader's assessment that the rest of the Decepticons would probably try to offline you permanently.**_

A growl emanated from the damaged Saleen. He knew that the femme was right on that matter. Starscream would probably get the other Decepticons to see his view while the Autobots at best would keep him locked up for eternity. _**What do you propose then?**_ Barricade snarled.

The motocycle femme revved her engine again, this time in amusement. _**The leader wishes for your cooperation, Decepticon, in saving this planet. This one knows of the hatred the Decepticons have against the native sentient life forms on Earth. However, think on this. This planet has been visited several times in the past by our kind…and unbeknownst to the current Prime and the Decepticons, this world is also a prison to a well kept secret. A secret that the one who killed Megatron now has burned into his organic brain by the shard of the Allspark. This secret is just one of many that the leader has knowledge of. If you do agree to help us in maintaining this secret and join us, you will be fully repaired by a competent medic and access to our weaponry and technology will be granted.**_

Barricade thought about the offer for a moment. The thought of helping these disgusting humans rankled in his spark, however…to gain knowledge that not even Megatron was aware of was quite enticing. That and the fact that he would have access to possibly better weapons and technology made him believe that joining with this Autobot femme and her group would be the best solution to his problems.

_**Before I agree to…this thing, I need to know your designation**_, he stated arrogantly, hissing slightly as another wave of pain went through his circuits. _**Mine is Barricade.**_

_**That is acceptable**_, the femme replied. _**This one's designation is Parity, former Autobot scientific research assistant and scout. You have made the most logical choice, Barricade. The leader is most anxious to meet you. If you are up to her standards, she will have you as her strategist.**_

Barricade groaned internally. Parity's leader is a femme as well? What the slag did he just get himself into? 

* * *

**AN2**: I know, the prologue is a bit short, but this was a good place to stop. And yes, it's bad of me to start a new story while I have others that need tending. I'll probably put some of them up for adoption soon since I no longer have the inspiration to write them anymore.

Just to clarify a bit, I am not planning on pairing an OC with an established character. I'll do it only if the readers like them well enough for that. Reason? The reason is that I normally do not read stories where established characters are paired with an OC, not unless it's an exceptional story.

Also, I would be more than willing to have people send me ideas and information regarding Cybertron's past, in a PM and not a review. Also, I'm not very good at describing the robot forms when not in their alt-mode. I would appreciate any help on that front concerning my OCs..:smiles:.

Oh yeah! Parity's alt-mode is a 1999 Ducati Monster City...god, what a beautiful machine... .:grins:.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers in any way, shape or form. Hasbro does…I think…

**AN**: From now on, Author's Notes will be at the end of the chapters, unless something important comes up.

.:talk:. – talking with their internal processors  
_**speaking in Cybertronian  
**_'_internal thoughts'_

**Delictum**

**Chapter One**

Present day…

_In the waning days of the Native American tribesmen, there was a wandering nomad, the last of one of the great old tribes. In his later years, he would tell a tale to anyone kind enough to listen, a tale of two strange visitors. One walked like a mountain lion, and the other flew on a giant eagle's wings, but surely they were spirits, for their flesh and muscle was but a vision that danced like a mirage in the desert. Fur and feather shimmered and rippled across their bodies, unable to decide if their forms were real or not. And underneath, they were like skeletons of polished steel, with eyes that burned like the stars above, and tribal markings of red and purple..._

_Having seen the destruction of his home and his people, the wary old wanderer could tell two enemies when he saw them. He was also wise enough to know when a living thing was hurt, even a spirit. He carried medicines, but was unsure if the spirits would benefit from the cures of man... still, he knew he must help, and though their wounds spat lightning and their blood burned like the light of the moon, he asked he spirits above to guide his hands as he attempted to heal their fallen brethren..._

_That night, he made camp, and stayed with the strange spirits. When they awoke, he told them of his life and his people, and how war took from him all he held dear. His words weighed heavily on the spirits, who lived and fought as beasts, but felt and spoke like men. They too had seen the horrors of war, and cursed it all, and swore never to make war, as men or beasts. They shed their war paint, and made their peace... and when morning came, they vanished…_

Sam Witwicky yawned silently, covering his mouth as he did so. He blinked his eyes for a moment and stared down at the book in front of him. It was about Native Americans and some of their legends and it was rather interesting. He put a piece of paper to hold the place he was reading and stood up. The young man stretched for a moment before gathering his books and things into his backpack. He took the book he was reading over to the librarian and checked it out. It seemed to be very interesting…

That and that one particular legend seemed to hint that a Decepticon and possibly an Autobot fought during the time of the Anasazi Indians. He had to show it to Bumblebee at least, if not Optimus Prime.

"Something is up again," Sam muttered quietly as he walked towards a yellow camaro. The driver side door opened automatically as the now nineteen year old tossed his bag onto the passenger side and got in.

A metallic voice came through the radio's speakers. "Is something the matter, Sam?" the car asked.

Sam sighed and leaned back into the bucket seat as he 'drove' away from the library's parking lot. He was glad that his friend's voice was finally fixed and could speak properly now. "I don't know, Bee," he answered tiredly. "I thought that by getting the matrix to Optimus to revive him would stop the visions entirely."

Bumblebee thought for a moment before replying. "You still get visions?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah, and there was this book I found in the library about the Native Americans and their legends. I felt compelled to look at that book and I found something interesting. It didn't describe two warring spirits' tribal markings, just that the colors were in red and purple."

The yellow camero revved his engine as they stopped as a traffic light. "So? Does that mean anything to you?"

"I…well, yeah, it does, Bee. Part of it says something like their fur and feathers weren't really real, their skeletons were metal and they had tribal markings of red and purple...' So I think this also means something for the Autobots too."

"Maybe you're just reading too much into things," Bumblebee replied as they finally pulled into Sam's parents' driveway.

His first year at college was finally over and he was glad to be home, at least for a little while. His roommate, Leo Spitz, was suppose to be visiting in a couple of days before the two of them, and his girlfriend Mikeala, set off to visit some of the natural wonders in Colorado and Wyoming. He smiled inwardly as he thought of his girlfriend while getting out of the vehicle mode of his friend/guardian.

His parents had left the week prior for a vacation in Hawaii so that meant that Sam was left to his own devices until he left for his own trip. Knowing that the kitchen was out of the pre-made dinners his mother left for him, he picked up the phone and dialed the number for the local pizza delivery. As soon as the pizza arrived and he paid the delivery man, he went into the living room and turned on the television. As he was about to take a bite, the station immediately went into a news alert. The video being shown made him freeze.

"_This is Action Alert 10, high in the sky. I'm Kasumi Takashi reporting live. What you viewers are seeing now is a high speed chase taking place on the interstate. We haven't been able to get any details from the local authorities, but it appears to be a police pursuit car trying to catch two motorcycles…_"

The video showed a very familiar looking Saleen police car chasing down a female riding a blue motorcycle, a 1999 Ducati Monster City, and a male riding a Japanese motorcycle, a bright red 2008 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R. The two motorcycles were expertly weaving in and out of the dense traffic on the highway while the Saleen resorted to driving on the median and the sides of the road, its lights flashing brightly. However, what was most striking was the bright neon pink racing stripes on the police cruiser's hood.

"Hey, what's up, Sam?" a teen boy asked as he shimmered into existence next to Sam on the couch. All Sam did was to point to the news broadcast. "So? It's just a police…chase…that looks like…"

"Barricade," Sam finished as he set his uneaten slice of pizza back in the box. He then turned to the blonde boy sitting next to him. "Bee, think can you hack into his frequency to see what's going on?"

The human holoform of Bumblebee nodded as he seemed to do something to his iPod. "I think I got it. I'll set it so you can hear it through the TV." The next thing that was heard made even the Autobot open his mouth in astonishment.

"_You slagging twins! Slow down so I can shoot you!_" That voice was Barricade's.

"_Yeah, right…that's a GREAT way to make us slow down, 'Cade!_" It was an unknown mech's voice, humor obvious in his tone.

"_This one believes you need to lighten up, 'Cade! All this one did was to keep you in recharge while her twin brother worked on your vocal processors!_" A femme's voice piped in this time.

The unknown mech spoke up again. "_Hey, it was all YOUR idea to put pink paint on the cranky, pain in the aft, Parity! All I did was make him sound like that human femme on one of those court TV shows, that Judge Judy!_"

Both Bumblebee and Sam flinched when they heard Barricade snarl over the speakers. "_Parity! Array! You two glitches! You're both worse than those two sets of slagging Autobot twins combined! When I get my hands on you…_" The transmission suddenly broke off as the TV made some hissing sounds and sparked as smoke started to come from the now broken piece of electronics.

"We need to contact Optimus," both Sam and Bumblebee stated at the same time.

* * *

_**For supposedly being intelligent beings, those twins can be idiots**_, a yellow Pontiac Firebird whispered to a blue Volkswagen Beetle. _**I've known Barricade for a long time and I know that he doesn't like pranks, even if those two are former Autobots like you.**_

The Beetle chuckled softly and mentally grinned. _**You do realize that Parity believes that 'Cade deserved that prank and Array is always willing to do what his sister wants.**_The femme sighed and sent out a minor electrical pulse. _**There, now the Witwicky boy and Bumblebee can't hear those three idiots. Motorhead, we should get moving. Bee will figure out that something happened to his hack of Barricade's ranting to the twins.**_

_**Yeah, yeah…do you know who is going to be sent to watch that squishy…er…human tonight, Glyph?**_ The now named Pontiac asked as he started his engine.

_**Hmm…let me check the roster Fracas set up. Ah, it's going to be Howlback and she's due to arrive when it gets dark,**_ Glyph, the blue Beetle, answered as she started her engine as well. _**She's perfect for night ops, and with her holoform, she can really blend in the shadows. The Witwicky boy must be protected from what is to come.**_

_**Yeah…**_ Motorhead replied as the two vehicles began to move away from their positions on the street. He scanned the house across from them for a moment before turning his attention back to the road. _**I really hope that the rest of the Decepticons don't find out about the others that defected from their ranks, like me, to your group, Glyph.**_

_**I know, Motorhead. But if Soundwave is still in orbit of this planet, then you know that at least Barricade has been found out. And the same goes to the twins as well. I know that Bumblebee will be contacting Optimus about this…**_ the blue femme commented as they turned onto another street, moving out of site of the Witwicky house. _**Our leader won't be happy…**_

_**Yeah, knowing her, she will use those three as practice for her sniper skills,**_ the yellow Firebird chuckled as the two drove away from Tranquility.

**

* * *

**

**AN**: I drew this quite a while ago, and it's my take on Bumblebee in his holoform. http:// sharem. deviantart .com/ art/ TF-Human-Bumblebee-149495039

And here is Barricade in his holoform: http:// sharem. deviantart .com/ art/ TF-Human-Barricade-149151281. Just remove the spaces to go to the pages.

I hope that people at least found this chapter slightly humorous. .:chuckles:. Anyway, in a way, I introduced a new OC and named another OC. Array, Parity's twin brother, is the red Kawasaki Ninja. Fracas is another of my Ocs, but he won't be making an appearance for now. Also, in the group of neutrals that they are in, I added in some G1 characters. Motorhead, Glyph and Howlback was mentioned. There is one more G1 character, and he's going to be another former Decepticon. He'll make his appearance later on as well. As for Motorhead, I know that it was stated that he was a yellow camaro. But since Bumblebee is a yellow camaro, I changed Motorhead into a yellow 2002 Pontiac Firebird…it's a really nice and VERY fast car. .:grins:.

AND if someone could give me a list of profanity that both Decepticons and Autobots use, I would be very grateful…^_^

Thanks to the following:

Added to Story Favorites: _otaku-san13, Deathangel1499297, Death's Silent Approach, VeekaIzhanez, Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, LunaeShark, FireX-2_

Added to Story Alerts: _Shadir, Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, LunaeShark, FireX-2, AnsemMesna_

Reviewers: _Shadir, LunaeShark, Darth Krande, Tharrow_

And a special thanks to Darth Krande for your help. The last part of this chapter with Glyph and Motorhead wouldn't have happened… .:smiles:.


End file.
